


Saint Teodora

by khilari



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, sad valois children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari
Summary: A saint for those who fear falling afoul of Sparks.





	Saint Teodora

_Saint Teodora keep us in your heart_

Some things only children know, rhymes passed down from gangly adolescents to wide-eyed toddlers. Anevka gave Tarvek a pressed flower from Saint Teodora’s garden, he later gave it to Violetta who gave it to Wenceslas. Seffie still has a stub of votive candle passed down from Martellus, unwilling to let go of childish things even as she hopes for breakthrough.

_Don’t let our parents take us apart_

Once there was a woman who killed and died to protect her children. For this she was named a saint, protector of those who fall afoul of Sparks. Never forget, though, that those children grew to become some of the most powerful Sparks Europa ever knew. Never forget that even dragons start as eggs.

_And if we live to be parents too_

There had never been good Heterodynes before, but she saved her children’s hearts as well as their bodies. Mechanicsburg, ancient neighbour and foe, will never be the same again. Europa will never be the same again.

_May our childen never call on you_


End file.
